objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object NOPE/Rest In Frick, Pickle Rick
DF02028B-2C32-4849-AB81-493FEEC21604.png|Hey, guys, does anyone else think that MCAP Cube is dangerous? Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-15-21-539.jpg|Yep. I don't know how he has so much power, yet he's only 7. Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-16-42-378.jpg|I WANT MCAP CUBE TO DIE BECAUSE HE IS NOT FLY! DF02028B-2C32-4849-AB81-493FEEC21604.png|Well, he is pretty dangerous, so I wanted to bring this up. I'm glad some other people agree with me, but what if he finds out? What will he do to me? N00B.png|Well, I agree with you too. MCAP Cube is holding me prisoner, so I want him dead too. Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-16-26-409.jpg|He is? Well, what will we do now? Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-15-21-539.jpg|I guess we'll ask Fat Yoshi. Even though she's the other team captain, she has god-like powers that rival those of MCAP Cube's. Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-15-06-515.jpg|Okay. (walks up to Fat Yoshi) Hey, Fat Yoshi, do you know if you could kill MCAP Cube? CEA59AD6-CC70-40DD-A01D-B99E87CC2ADF.jpeg|Yoshi. (Translation: Yes, it is possible. However, it involves summoning a beast that has extremely deadly powers. I might die in the process.) CEA59AD6-CC70-40DD-A01D-B99E87CC2ADF.jpeg|Yoshi. (Translation: Mr. Box Noob, take the contestants to Gay Baby Jail, while I confront MCAP Cube and summon the beast.) N00B.png|Okay, then let's go! (teleports all of the contestants to Gay Baby Jail) CEA59AD6-CC70-40DD-A01D-B99E87CC2ADF.jpeg|Yoshi! (Translation: I summon a beast from the Meme Dimension, a green one with a name it likes to mention!) 63B58F52-F7D8-4A6C-9AD5-2267D11B7029.gif|WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? (turns around and finds a pickle on the ground) New pickle body by ocremaker2000-dbawj9u.png|Hey, somebody flip me over! 63B58F52-F7D8-4A6C-9AD5-2267D11B7029.gif|Yum! A Pickle! (picks it up, but it escapes from his hand and grows in size) Pickle rick.png|I'M PICKLE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! PREPARE FOR MY FLOOD OF SZECHUAN SAUCE 63B58F52-F7D8-4A6C-9AD5-2267D11B7029.gif|AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MR BOX NOOB GET OVER HERE AND-WAIT WHERE ARE YOU? China Flag.gif|(The entire world floods with Szechuan Sauce. Fat Yoshi and MCAP Cube cannot get to the surface in time and drown) Pickle rick.png|I'M PICKLE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! I'M PI-(gets teleported back to the meme dimension, along with the Szechuan Sauce) N00B.png|(returns) Well, it looks like both Fat Yoshi and MCAP Cube died. I guess we have to find a new host. Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-15-06-515.jpg|But doesn't this mean Fat Yoshi's eliminated? N00B.png|Yes. So is T-Pose, since he got his vote first. Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-16-42-378.jpg|I DON'T WANT TO GO, SO OH NO! (gets teleported to GBJ with Fat Yoshi's lifeless body) N00B.png|Anyways, the next contest is to find or build a new host. Go! Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-15-21-539.jpg|Hmmm...Let's build our own host. Color Black and White, go get the supplies. Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-16-03-434.jpg|YEEET! I'M FINALLY IMPORTANT! 59240FE6-8F0D-4E31-B9F6-9EF117DDDDAF.jpeg|Okay, with Fat Yoshi dead, I appoint myself as team leader. I'll go find a new host. (runs off) Spongebob REVENGE 5 WARNING THERE ARE BAD WORDS IN THIS VIDIO-1|SOMETIME LATER 59240FE6-8F0D-4E31-B9F6-9EF117DDDDAF.jpeg|Finally, I found you! Nice to see you in the flesh, Ichigo, my waifu! 2432959_1329094102354.88res_300_371.jpg|WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY-(gets bagged by Donkey as he runs off) 59240FE6-8F0D-4E31-B9F6-9EF117DDDDAF.jpeg|Here you go, Mr Box Noob! One new host coming right up! (gives the bag to Mr. Box Noob as Ichigo bursts out of it) N00B.png|Well, Donkey, your team wins, since anyone would kill for a hot anime girl! Bandicam 2018-12-14 18-15-21-539.jpg|Wait, our host didn't win? tumblr_out5lnlk4X1vn3h7fo1_500.png|It's okay. I'll be an intern on the show. N00B.png|Well, dang, I guess you are! 2432959 1329094102354.88res 300 371.jpg|Vote in the poll and click the circle of the character you want to vote off! Whoever gets the most votes will leave the show! Vote a person, any person! Color Blue Thanos Batman Kid Dynamo Man 15 T-Pose Loogy Color Black and White Category:Object NOPE Category:Episodes Category:Joke articles Category:Joke Articles